Ceiling speakers have housings which are designed to assist in mounting ceiling speakers on ceiling tiles of suspended ceilings. The housing may include an enclosure, or “can”, a circumferential horizontal flange extending from the enclosure at the bottom, a circumferential vertical wall on the flange that is sized to slidingly fit in a mounting hole in the ceiling tile, and clamps, or “flip dogs”, for clamping the ceiling tile between the horizontal flange and the flip dogs. There is a demand for ceiling lighting and sound systems, particularly in integrated form, for large office buildings with suspended ceilings. Some approaches have been made toward using lights on speakers for purposes other than ordinary illumination for reading, typing, etc. It is desired to integrate speakers and lighting for signaling and alarms.